


you can be king again

by littlecrim



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Cuddling, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Roommates, Short Story, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecrim/pseuds/littlecrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected thunderstorm hits the small town of Shiganshina where Eren is forced to endure it alone for the very first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Half Empty

Eren pulled his suitcase behind him as he entered the apartment building. The building was modern, newly established with beige coloured walls painted as it stretched across the hallway of the fifth floor. The doors were painted a dark maroon and he was grinning excitedly as he walked towards his new home. It was hard leaving a reluctant Carla who sobbed at her son’s department and a part of Eren almost made him drop everything and stay where he had been living since he was born but the majority part of him couldn’t wait to leave the place that grounded him.

He needed to leave because as much as he loved his mother there was a lingering presence that left terrible shivers down his back and he felt like if he left the daunting memory would leave him in return. Besides, the thought of having a roommate calmed him and apparently the man was a complete clean freak which he had no problems with because he was never one to favour a place that stank of thrash. He stood in front of the door and took a deep breath before he his knuckles knocked softly against the hardwood. He blushed after seeing a doorbell but it was done and Eren just had to deal with it.

He wondered what his roommate would be like. Mikasa said he was a distant cousin whom she respected deeply because of the amount of favours that he had done for his best friend and that was enough for him to trust the man even a little. Mikasa never praised anyone let alone get anyone to help her because she was as stubborn and prideful as Eren so as they sat in a restaurant talking about her him with such a soft voice made his resolve harden. Granted, she did warn him about a few things regarding her uncle but he figured it shouldn’t be a big deal. Whoever this man was he was sure that he could handle it.

Eren worked at a call centre and he was planning on making his way up. He already finished college and was planning to quit this job but the opportunity lied in the palm of his hands and he clenched it, never letting go. There were talks of promotions and he was betting on getting an interview for a rise in ranks. Though it was never sure that he would be granted the position and so he already had a back up plan for it ever fails.

It wasn’t that hard to save up for the place but he couldn’t get himself to leave his mother who looked so goddamn lonely every day he came home from night duty, it was why it took him another two years to fully gather his courage and pack up. It was a hard decision but one night he was restless and grabbed his dusty suitcase and began to pack mindlessly. By the time he came to his senses he had already finished packing. His mind just took over and his body moved on it's own. There was just the urge to leave his home place because the thought of being stuck in one place since he was born tore a piece of himself out.

And so, here he stood waiting for the man to open the door to his new home. He didn’t know what he looked like, they’ve only exchanged a few texts mostly about the move. It was clear that this man, named Levi, stated that the rent was moderately alright for a brat fresh out of college.

His thoughts were interrupted when the door swung open and revealed a small but well toned man with raven undercut hair with pink rubber gloves on along with a white cloth that wrapped around his head to keep his bangs out of his face. Those grey eyes were piercingly sharp as he gave Eren a glance from head to toe. His cheeks began to warm at the thought of being examined like some experiment subject. 

He cleared his throat to get the man’s attention to him. The man met his eyes and they stared at each other for a long moment. It wasn’t even awkward because it seemed that they were lost in their own little world until something brushed against Eren’s leg and he was forced to tear his eyes away from the captivating yet odd looking man to see a scottish fold cat rubbing its head softly to his leg. He crouched down to pet it and looked at it’s collar where a heart shaped pendant hanged in the middle. “Hey there, Ollie.” He greeted the cat. He looked up to the man, who he assumed was Levi, and smiled.

“Nice cat.”

Levi shrugged leaning on the door. “It’s not even my cat. This shit just likes to come in and walk around like he owns the fucking place.” His deep voice sounded like a melody in Eren’s ears and he chuckled in response. He stood up and held out his hand.

“I’m Eren, by the way. It’s nice to finally meet you, Levi.”

Levi stared at the hand and stood there not moving to shake it. Eren had to awkwardly drop his hand. “So uh, can I come in?”

Again, the raven haired shrugged but gave Eren space to enter the apartment. “Leave your shoes in the coat closet on your right.” He instructed gesturing to the door with a wave.

Eren whistled, “We have a coat closet? Damn. I like this place already.”

Levi grunted and motioned Eren to follow him into what was the kitchen. It was a simple kitchen and it felt almost like home as he saw three orchids by the window of the sink and a few magnets were on the metallic refrigerator. An island a height to his hip was situated in front of the ceramic hob and a small wooden table that could fit four people on the other side of the kitchen. He turned around to catch Levi staring at him. He grinned at him. “This is a really nice place you got, I guess I got lucky that you happened to be taking in people.”

“Right. Well I have a few rules I want to lay down here so we don’t have to deal with them when it happens. I prefer to get right down to the point so we won’t have to deal with the shit that will come. Is that clear?”

“Oh. Sure, do you have it laminated and ready to hand to me?” Eren said leaning on the island on his elbows. His smile faltered when Levi didn’t respond. “Wait are you fucking serious?”

Levi rolled his eyes. “Of course I wasn't. Do I look like some kind of Lisin to you?” He took off his gloves and placed it on the island neatly and they were now standing on opposite sides. He didn't give Eren a chance to even respond to that before he began to speak again.

“Rule number one: you clean up after yourself. I don’t care if it’s a crumb of rice or a speck of dust that can be seen by the naked eye, you will pick that shit up or you mop the whole room.” That rule alone already left Eren biting the inside of his cheek as he stopped himself from smiling because the man was glaring at him, a look that dared him to laugh at this.                                                

  
“Rule number two: my bedroom is off limits. If you want anything from me you will knock before you enter otherwise-” Eren snorted at this and shook his head.

“What's there to hide? We're both guys."

Levi didn’t even bat an eyelash as the words flew out of his mouth. “If you want to actually make living with me tolerable I suggest you think before you speak. Unless of course, you want to see my collection sex toys stashed under my bed then you're free to enter. Just don't start blaming me when you see something that will make you uncomfortable."

Eren’s face went red at the unexpected retalitation. He was caught off guard with the way the words just came out fluently out of those thin lips and he began to back away slowly from him and his back hit the edge of the sink. “Wh-What?”

The raven haired man smirked and his eyes were gleaming with amusement, enjoying how his new roommate was squirming in the spot. “Don't be full of shit, brat. Just don't enter my room without my permission. I like my privacy."

“Oh right." Eren failed to sound casual as he attempted to straighten himself up. "I knew that.”

“Please. You obviously thought otherwise.”

Eren rubbed the back of his neck not meeting his gaze and opted to examine the ground. “So what’s the third rule?” He mumbled.

“Third one is easy. Respect me and I’ll respect you. That shouldn’t be too hard for a young one like you, should it?”

“All of them are fine. I don’t see why you had to lay them out because aren’t they pretty much self-explanatory?"

“I felt like I needed to address them because my last roommate said the exact same thing and basically broke every single one of them. I don't want to go through that again, it's too much hassle." 

Eren lifted his head and smiled. “I’m not a dickhead, Levi. I can respect your rules. Plus I really don’t have anything to add to that. All of them seemed just about right.”

It wasn’t a lie. He expected them to be completely delirious like wiping every surface you ever come in contact on but it was nothing like that. The over eccentric man that filled Eren’s imagination over the past few days dissipated and now he was focused on Levi. His new, strange but very attractive roommate who had a crude humour. Plus they seemed to have a random cat who liked to visit the place and he had a feeling that this was probably something that was meant to happen.

He needed to leave and his roommate hasn’t pissed him off yet. The first impression was important and he hoped that he hasn’t come off as too friendly after the first meeting. The last thing he wanted was bursting Levi’s personal bubble because if looks could kill then Levi would be a world wide criminal. But he guess it wasn’t so bad. The feeling in his stomach since this morning hasn’t left though, it actually got worse as his roommate talked and whenever that mouth twitched upwards into a smirk Eren wanted nothing than to get into his new bedroom.

“-idiot. Fuck, am I going to have to get a pan to get you to snap out of your fantasies? I don’t like being kept waiting, brat.”

He didn’t realise he was even spacing out and smiled sheepishly at Levi who now had a passive face and had his arms crossed across his chest. “I’m uh.. Sorry?”

“You better fucking be." His voice lacking the bite he noticed from earlier. "Anyway, I was saying how you can raid the fridge as much as you like. I’ll be the one taking care of the groceries. Unless there’s anything you specifically want then you better come with me when I go grocery shopping.”

This made Eren’s heartbeat shoot up at a rapid pace as the thought of pushing the cart while Levi lead him around the supermarket as they conversed in a norm matter made such a perfect domestic image in his head.

Levi met his eyes and Eren grinned. "That sound good?"

"Oh, yeah. Of course. I'll go on a date with you. I-I mean grocery. I'll do grocery with you." Oh heck, what in the world did just come out of his mouth?

Levi rolled his eyes, "I'm going to finish up cleaning in the bathroom. Just sit down in the living room because we're not done talking yet." As he turned his back on Eren and began to walk away exiting the kitchen, Eren's eyes travelled downwards. Maybe when they go do grocery he might lag behind when he walked with the trolley. The image in his head left him feeling nauseous but it was a good type of nauseous.

It didn’t sound bad  _at all._

 


	2. Unwanted Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry this was so delayed. Exams are in two days and I managed to pull this one out last night, I haven't had a chance to proof read it yet so I apologise for any mistakes I made. I will be going back to revise this once I finish all of my exams and hopefully get a chance to update my other stories :) 
> 
> Without further ado, I hope you enjoy this~
> 
> Edit: I've added a couple more to the story (second chapter mostly) for you lovlies. I also read back and saw mixed up point of views so Imma fix that. Thank you Alex for pointing that out!

Eren was chewing on his bottom lip when he saw dark clouds looming in the distance on the way home. It had been a relatively sunny day. Too sunny, in fact. It was in the middle of the summer and Shiganshina experienced torrential rain more than he could count, heavy as a bag of rice, plummeting against the cemented ground, atmosphere humid, but the air when he left Levi’s car to gather the grocery bags suddenly cooled, he began to panic a minuscule.

He had to calm down. It wasn’t always the case. Maybe the cloud will pass over. Besides, he had his ear plugs in his closet. They helped him through whatever storm would pass. He glanced over at Levi who walked in front of him didn’t even seemed bothered at all. Wasn’t even aware of the change of the air around them. They entered the apartment, emptied the groceries passing small talk here and there.

They had returned from the supermarket and Eren decided to tag along since he was craving for some pop tarts. Plus, he wanted to be the better roommate and help Levi out. It was pretty boring, if it wasn’t for Levi’s constant barking orders at him when he had to cue up for meat and ushered Eren to grab some cleaning agents for the house he was positive that it would’ve been even more tedious.

However something bothered him. Eren had been grocery shopping before. He’s had to do errands hundreds of times for Carla whether be it a carton of milk or her favourite aloe vera shampoo, he never really took the whole atmosphere into consideration. But for some reason being there with Levi made him aware. Aware of what? Even he didn’t know.

He wasn’t self conscious about being with him per say however he just couldn’t put his finger about what Levi’s presence had something to do with the way he was feeling right now. It was not a matter of nostalgia but it was new. Something he never felt before. His stomach warmed and walking beside Levi seemed a little bit too natural.

“You don’t put toilet paper in a cupboard full of fucking seasonings. Hey, shitty brat! Are you even listening to me?”

Not only did this dull weather outside made him feel anxious but this man before him was confusing the living the hell out of him. He couldn’t wrap his finger around it, stuck to his arm like fucking gum. It irritated him. A rough hand wrapped itself around his wrist and stopped Eren’s hand that was placing the roll in the cupboard. He blinked, coming back to reality and saw a toilet roll in his hand. He retracted his hand, laughing nervously at Levi who looked a bit irritated.

“Ah, sorry. I don’t know what’s wrong with me today.”

Levi shook his head dismissing him. After they emptied the groceries Eren was kicked out of the kitchen as Levi said he was about to make lunch. Eren insisted to help but he was silenced when the raven haired said he didn’t want to die early and the cause was due to him zoning out.

He entered his room to send a quick text to his mother and checked the weather. His dark room lightened when he pulled the curtains open only to regret it in an instant. He was greeted with the dark grey clouds, surrounding the area, he glanced at his phone screen and his stomach dropped. The village grew much darker, sun covered by the looming clouds. His hands shook reading the words over and over again, refreshing it to make sure it was some kind of mistake.

He closed the curtains shut and went to his closet quickly. He fished out the earplugs from a tiny box and he laughed at himself inwardly at how pathetic his hands were, shaking so easily. But this was how it started. Carla was out of town, none of his friends knew of his phobia. Never bothered to tell them since thunderstorms were such a rare occurrence in Shiganshina. He refreshed the page of the website and it was no mistaken that a storm was likely to pass in a few hours. That would be during the night.

He shook his head. He shouldn’t be so dependable on his mother. He was twenty one for pete’s sake but the only person who helped him through this every time was his mother. He had searched up videos, never seeking professional help due to the fact that he could never afford it. They never helped. He always found comfort within the arms of Carla but sometimes even that didn’t help. Call it pathetic if relying on your mother is a bad thing. To Eren this was a better choice than to make his friends think he was a weakling, men aren’t supposed to be scared of anything. He was thankful that Shiganshina was a place full of sunshine most of the time.

He put the earplugs in his pocket. He took a deep breath and counted to ten, he almost let out a cry of frustration when it did nothing but quicken the beating of his heart. He heard Levi call his name but he didn’t respond right away. He stood there unmoving, mind blank. Levi called his name again, a bit louder this time, and Eren shouted he’d follow.

He had to calm his nerves the fuck down. It wasn’t like this storm was going to kill him.

\--

Eren was taking a shower when the power went out. He could feel the hair standing at the back of his neck with the way the rain was pouring down like jets outside it was difficult to concentrate when he was waiting it to come. His hands were still shaking as he hummed a tune in order to distract himself.

The town did experience some power shortage during bad storms but he didn’t expect one tonight. Especially when he had only moved so soon. Hadn’t even gotten to know Levi yet. Hadn’t been given the chance to tell his friends about his phobia. It was at this moment when Eren felt utterly pathetic. His mind was willing to shut down at seven in the evening.

He stepped out of the bathtub and grabbed a towel to dry himself. After putting on a pair of boxer shorts, he left the bathroom quietly and attempted to go to the kitchen. The house was dead silent, pitch black as it was already well into the night. He didn’t even know if they had any candles. He called out Levi’s name but got no answer. He frowned.

Dinner was pretty simple and was spent in a comfortable silence. Levi had asked about Eren’s day and he did the same. It was a simple domestic scene. But then he had that urge. Where he suddenly wanted to blurt out  every single secret.

He felt around the kitchen counter remembering seeing a flashlight under the sink. He could hear the wind blowing harshly despite being on the fifth floor of the apartment complex. When he felt the handle of the flashlight he quickly flicked the switch and waved it around the room. He entered the living room and Levi was not present there.

Eren rubbed the back of his neck trying to decide if he should just turn back to his room and hide under his covers. His head felt light as the wind grew harsher and the rain was relentless. He gulped loudly debating his choices, why he had the sudden urge to even try to go to Levi he did not know. He could be rejected, not to mention it would be downright humiliating. Maybe it was because he always sought for physical contact, he was always used to being held and he felt spoiled.

And it was true. He was spoiled but it wasn’t the way a person was given anything if demanded. He was spoiled to human contact during these times, he wanted, _needed_ , that warmth of being held with his head on his mother’s chest as he listened to her steady heartbeat. The more he stayed put the more his resolve was becoming hazy and the only thing his mind screamed was Levi. He fought down a blush that threatened to come alive because he was sure Levi wasn’t going to let a full grown man climb to his bed and cuddle.

He took a deep breath, decided to let this be a one time thing. He had been too reckless and it was time to be a couple more steps ahead next time. It was the move that got him distracted, he would usually keep an eye out every day, because heck if there was one thing he learnt all his life was that mother nature is one hell of a woman. He began walking towards Levi’s room, heart on his throat. Then the next thing he knew, it was happening all too fast. Levi emerged from the dark hallway as he entered the living room wearing nothing but grey trousers that was hanging dangerously low on hips.

The wind howled as the rain battered against the window of the living room. It was still pitch black minus the small dim the flashlight Eren had been holding. The flash of lightning was almost blinding, curtains were still drawn open, lighting up the whole room even for a moment. The breath left Eren’s mouth slowly as his eyes widened in pure terror, stomach clenched and he dropped the flashlight as it bounced heavily to the ground. The distant rumble of thunder could be heard but it was so faint that Eren must’ve imagined it.

He never dropped down to the ground on the spot he was standing on so fast before, curled up like an armadillo with both his ears covered by his hands. The storm was in full swing as the crackling of thunder ripped his eardrums, not even pressing his hands harder to his ears could zone it out. He was oblivious to his roommate who picked up the dropped flashlight and when he shone it towards Eren he was confused and without thinking he bent down to his level and brought a hand to gently touch his shoulders.

 -

Eren flinched at the contact and curled into his small ball even more. Levi seemed confused at what the problem was. As soon as he saw the lightning, he didn’t miss that look of fear that became evident on the brat’s face and as he was about to ask what was wrong he was on the ground in a second. He saw his shoulders shaking as another lightning lit up the room. Eren’s face was buried between his knees. Levi gulped as he was at a loss of what to do. He tried to shake his shoulders but the shaking of Eren’s head of vehement got him concerned. He called out Eren’s name as soft as he could but it came out raspy and harsh. When there was no response he sighed as he grabbed both of his arms and began to pry them off but it wouldn’t budge.

“Eren. Look at me.” Eren shook his head, whimpered like a frightened puppy and was panting heavily between his knees. The sight turned something on Levi and his instincts came out to want to protect him. He forced those arms away whilst holding the flashlight and the sight as Eren lifted his head made him pull him to his chest. 

“Hey, I’m here. It’s okay. You’re okay, Eren.” Eren gasped, arms wounded around Levi’s torso. Levi figured it was an automatic response for him. Levi on the other hand, was shocked at himself at how quick he had to come Eren’s aid. “Just breathe, you can do it with me, Eren. Can you do that?”

He tugged on those limp arms and brought it around his neck, Eren shuffled so that he was straddling Levi. He was shaking uncontrollably, denying to wrap his arms around his neck but buried his head on his chest. Levi placed the flashlight to his side and wrapped his arms around the brunet's shoulders. He weeped with his eyes tightly shut. Blue lightning flashed however Eren took no notice but the thunder that followed made him compress his head to Levi’s chest tighter and let out a broken sob.

Levi held him tighter.

 -

Eren felt so fucking helpless and embarrassed, he didn’t know why going to his roommate of one week was a good idea to seek fucking comfort. What the hell was he thinking? He’s never been so humiliated in his life and he couldn’t even do a damn thing about it, couldn’t control the tears because all he wanted to do was to crawl under the bed with a blanket and hide away from the world. Hide away from Levi. God, this man. He wanted to be mad at him for being so willing to help, Eren didn’t need help but that was already hypocritical of him because he already thought of going to him earlier.

Levi’s arms were snug and gentle hands rubbed in a circular motion on his back. Eren struggled to cut out the thunder and tried to focus on the warm hands trying to soothe him. It was a difficult task when his mind was everywhere.

Levi's hands, his erratic breaths, convincing himself that he was inside a building, he wasn’t going to die, needed to stop crying, stop feeling so deplorable because Levi was empathizing with him, tune out the thunder, the lightning is just a light, nothing was going to hurt him, breathe. Just breathe.

“You’re okay, Eren. Just cling onto me. I don’t care that your snot is all over my skin I can go shower again. I’m here. Nothing is going to hurt you.” Eren only felt more guilty at how hard Levi was trying to sound so, soft but it did wonders to Eren’s heart.

“I- I-I-” He hiccuped. He was hyperventilating now from crying too hard and he willed himself to say the words, “I.. Levi, I’m sorry.”

He wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck as he buried his face on his neck. Inhaling the fresh smell of aloe vera. It was the same smell of his mother’s shampoo, he  visibly relaxed at the reminder of Carla.

Levi shook his head as he stopped rubbing his back and hugged him back. Let Eren cry more on his shoulders. “What the hell are you sorry for, brat?”

“I just, I-”

A white light lit up the whole room and the snap of the thunder came so suddenly Eren jumped in Levi's arms and bit his tongue hard as his heart felt like it leapt out of it's confines, his body shivered as if the rain was pounding on his skin and the loud booming noise was so close to him. He let out a loud sob clinging so tight to Levi he felt himself being choked. He pulled at those hands but damn Eren had a grip. Instead he let him crush him, he could still breathe and his arms returned to Eren’s back beginning to run his arms up and down.

It wasn't going to touch him. Not like his father, he was alive. He wasn't outside. Calm down, _Eren. Calm down._ You're stronger than this. His arms that were clinging onto Levi wouldn't move, nor were his legs any different. It was as if he felt paralyzed like the day he saw his father die in front of his eyes and he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

“I have earplugs in my pocket.” Eren croaked out and began to reach out to get it but Levi beat him to it and took out the two buds. He tapped the brunette's arms and they unwinded itself from Levi, he pushed Eren away slightly to place them on. He couldn't see his face as the light wasn't bright enough. Even so, after it was securely placed on his ears, Levi brought his hands to feel Eren's face which was damp with tears on his cheeks. Eren sniffed as Levi wiped his cheeks, the touch was almost to a lover, stroked one spot on his left side.

“Can you hear me?” His voice was muffled but he could still make it out. He nodded with his head down, crying already stopped when the earplugs were put on. “Do you want me to play some music? I have earphones in my room, so if you want-”

“I- I’m fine, I just want-” Eren choked on his last words before he could even finish his sentence. He coughed and he could feel Levi shaking his head in the dark. “I just want to stay here longer. If that's okay with you. I'm really sorry you had to.. to uh…”

Eren couldn't finish his sentence once again as his throat constricted and whatever he was going to say was lost.

Fresh tears streamed down his face and he shook his head when Levi began to tug on his arms, beginning to lean away. “No, I'm fine. I'm so fucking sorry you had to deal with this. You can go shower again I'll go back to my room.”

“You're obviously not in the right mind to be alone. If you haven't noticed you need someone with you.” Levi said as he tugged the brats arms again. When they didn't will to his command, he settled his hands on Eren's hips instead. “I don't know what the hell just happened so I'm just going to assume you're scared of thunderstorms. Am I right?”

Eren bit his lip, not wanting to admit it. “Ah, yeah. I am. It's more serious than just _being scared,_ I have troubles coping with thunders and stuff.”

“I can see that,” Levi muttered, “don't feel so embarrassed when there's no reason to be. Everyone has something they're afraid of. Yours just happened to be storms."

"But it's pathetic, isn't it? I only get worse from here. It gets in the way of my life. I.. I can't even go out on nights when it rains. Even during the day already makes me want to stay home and just  _hide."_

Levi was quiet for a moment and Eren couldn't blame him if he decided that he was being ridiculous for being so scared of what ten year olds get scared of and go their mothers to be held because that was exactly what he does. He had already fallen to the lowest of the well, and he wasn't even sure if some wishful thinking could ever be worth it. He was probably already beyond help. He frowned at that thought.

"But you still get through it. You're still standing. Fuck, brat, if you think you're some weakass idiot then take me for example. I get weird when it comes to hygeine. It's a pain to live with me because I get ticked off at the tinest shit I see. I'll probably end up killing myself if I ever see the dump."

Eren almost laughed at him. “Levi, out of every list of phobias I'm stuck with this one. I can't even move right now my legs are useless-"

His eyes widened as soft lips pressed ever so slightly against his cutting off any retaliation, it was awkward as it was so sudden and out of place and strangely enough neither moved to break apart. It felt so innocent with a tinge of sympathy as the impulsive thought driven by Levi led him to Eren most likely to push him away. He panicked. He didn't know how to deal with Eren's outbursts and he didn't want to hear those words of degradation slipping through his roommate's mouth because Levi knew those were nothing but lies. He wasn't thinking with his head and the consequences were not in his favour either way.

But the arms around him slightly slackened but Eren didn't move to pull away. Levi took this as a signal to move his lips and when it was returned he let his eyes flutter shut as they kissed under the darkness of the storm. Eren was lost in the kiss, the rain was comforting him, his heart beating loudly that he was thankful for it. Levis lips were cracked, chests pressed together but Eren only wanted to press into him more as he seeked for that warmth. It lured him to the deepest parts of himself where he saw a place full of sunshine, with the rain plummeting down but there was never any lightning. Or those frightening thunder claps where he would be forced to fade away as a coward.

When they broke away Levi came back to the real world. Realised what he had done. Eren was breathing heavily, red tear stained cheeks hidden in the darkness. His mind was in a daze not knowing how to respond and there was a silent moment of tension as their high began to descend. The heavy showers died down to small drizzles by now that you could only hear it if you listened intensely. 

Eren still shook on top of Levi, his senses still on high alert. Even though the rain died down didn't mean it was over. His grip on Levi was still tight and he couldn't see the man's face and how he wanted for the electricity to come back on so that he could see if he was blushing just as badly as he was.

“Eren. Fuck. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

Levis voice faltered but it wasn't the same as before. There was no comfort, no softness but Eren didn't care. He didn't think, didn't want to think of the consequences and just pulled Levi closer again as he brought their lips together with a greater force. Levi slid one of his arms around his waist to pull him higher so that Eren's head was tilting down as they kissed in a mess full of tears and untold confessions. This time Eren could feel his chapped lips against soft ones as their lips moulded against each other, he could smell Levi's freshly washed face of God knows what facial wash. He heard nothing in the background, uncertain if the world really just fell away or if the the storm finally end. He could only hear both of them, their sighs as they pulled apart for a second only to dive back in with even more passion. Levi tasted so bitter with the hint of whiskey and mint.

Eren put a distance between them when they broke apart. “What do you mean? What are you sorry for?”

Levi bit his lip as shame flooded through him having to admit it out loud. “You were in a.. really bad state and I took advantage of it. I didn't mean… No, I did. But that doesn't mean it was alright for me to do that. I was just lost at what to do because I've never encountered someone having a phobia and I just followed what my brain said.”

Eren's heart soared. He smiled in the blackness of the room, the flashlight already run out of battery, happy and light.

“You didn't take advantage of the situation, Levi. I-” A sniffle. “Know that you only meant well. It helped me you know calm down a lot mainly because I was surprised. I'm the one who wants to climb into my bed sheets and hide. I don't like showing this in front of people so you witnessing, this already makes me want to pack up and leave. So you didn't scare me at all, Levi.”

Eren paused and licked his lips. “Plus I didn't mind it. I uh, I've been wanting to do that to you for awhile now.”

Levi was quiet for a long time. Long enough that Eren began to detach himself from him as he felt utterly rejected. Hands grabbed his hips to keep him in place. Eren wanted to cry again. It wasn't because of the storm anymore but what Levi was going to say to him and his confidence was already gone as it was crushed and stamped on from the unbearable silence.

“Sleep with me.”

This completely threw Eren off guard, mouth open in shock as the hands on hips tightened. “Not like that, you sick idiot.” He felt him rolling his eyes under the blind night.

“Let me make this right.”

It was a simple invitation. Whether it was meant for something more or it was for extra company if Eren needed it to sleep, one thing was clear: Levi wanted him and every fear fell away just like that. Not permanently, but unconsciously it was a step to recovery. Levi didn't look down on him, only wanted to help. And that was enough for Eren to realise that he was okay. He had someone living with him. He was not alone, his roommate was present and his mother shouldn't be his only anchor to help him cope with reality.

Eren nodded as he whispered lowly, “Okay.”

“Good. Let's go to my room, my ass cheeks flattened from all of this sitting and I need you to stay with me.” Levi patted his lower back and they stood up. Eren's legs were burning and he groaned as he stretched them. He heard Levi curse as well and after giving him a few moments to adjust he blindly reached for his hand.

“I might trip and fall.” Was the excuse.

“Right.” Levi drawled out but squeezed his grip making Eren's stomach flutter in delight.

They walked silently to his room, knowing what they were about to do but not knowing what one thing could lead to another. Maybe Eren was going to cuddle with him and Levi will gladly return it but complaining before he actually even wrapped his arms around him. Maybe Eren will seek help after talking about it with Levi, he would be thankful in the future for letting his own weakness give him the opportunity to gain strength.

Maybe the next day, the morning would greet them with yellow sunshine and they would decide to have a lie in forgetting about the world as they would stay inside their bubble seeking each other's hushed words.

Maybe they would go out for some brunch and steal kisses as they walked to the new cafe down the block. Maybe Eren could be cured. That this was just another flaw he would accept a part of himself but not let it consume him to be that flaw. Eren was his own and if the hand continued to guide him to what seemed like a million chances to start over to be better, then maybe Eren was going to be okay.

He was going to be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (maybe it's maybeline)


End file.
